The Life and Lies of Lily and James Potter
by The May Waters
Summary: Starting from fifth year, this is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter and just how they came together. The secret meetings of the marauders, full moon adventures, aspiring Death Eaters, giggling girls, whispers of mudblood, love, jealousy, and a terrifying curse.


Title: The Life and Lies of Lily and James Potter

Summary: Starting from fifth year, this is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter and just how they came together. The secret meetings of the marauders, full moon adventures, aspiring Death Eaters, giggling girls, whispers of mudblood, love, jealousy, and a terrifying curse.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Lily Evans, Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, and an OC- Sara Rickman

* * *

**Welcome to the new project I've been itching to write for ages now. I had this idea a while back and I was originally going to start it with their first year, but I'm already doing one of those with Mint-Chocolate-Leaves, so I didn't want to do another one. Instead I'm starting it from this point. Thanks to ArwenFairTinuviel for helping me with some of my flow and British slang as well. I owe you. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Fifth Year Feelings

* * *

Lily Evans was down by the river with her best friend Severus Snape. They were just laying, watching the clouds float happily above them, the river gurgling beneath their feet, which were bare and resting in the cool water. The willow tree above them waved lazily in the wind. Lily had her arms resting behind her head, her green eyes occasionally drifting to look at Severus who had his eyes resolutely glued to the cerulean skyline. His hooked nose looking more prominent as his black hair fell back away from his face. He had been born with a hair condition and as his parents were on the poorer side of life, couldn't always keep up with his needs. Severus smirked as he felt her eyes land on him once more and he turned his head, his eyes finally falling to meet her bright green.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked quietly, knowing he would hear every word.

"I was considering whether the cloud was a shape-shifting dragon or just a bunny rabbit in disguise, but I was pulled away from my contrasting thoughts." Lily giggled, the sound resonating in his ears, his lips curling into something of a smile.

"Sometimes, I wish we could still do sleepovers like we did when we were nine, we could gaze out at the stars and try and match constellations, making up stories about every formation, true or not."

"Those were the days," Severus agreed, his eyes met the clouds again and a pleasantly confused look graced his pale features. Lily let her eyes drift to the sky once more, thinking about how she was craving ice-cream which looked a little too much like the fluffy pillows above. She cringed away when a shout echoed across the grass, Severus immediately pushed himself up at the noise.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you get your butt in here this instant!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then Lily," Severus shot her a half smile.

"Bye Sev, I might owl you." Lily reached up and hugged him, pressing her lips to his cheek quickly.

"I'll keep an eye out for it," Severus hurried away across the grass, back towards his little rundown house with the hidden paths behind books. Lily brushed the offending articles from her clothing and hair and made her way back towards the slightly nicer part of town. Lily entered her house just as Petunia was leaving to meet her own boyfriend. This week it was a man named Eric Burnest. Petunia turned her nose up as they passed by each other, Lily heading to her room.

Sighing she sat down at her desk and fiddled with a quill, looking at her pile of homework she had yet to complete, with only a week until school would start again. Groaning Lily pulled the pile towards her and began to work. Cracking her knuckles after finishing three essays and a reading assignment, she took a moment to let her fingers fall into the familiar pattern of talking "long distance" with Severus.

_Severus,_

_I hope you're not in too much trouble? Your father isn't drunk again is he? I don't really want to see you with any more bruises; I just wish sometimes I could protect you from him. My mum says she wants to send another care package over, but I told her the last one ended up in the trash, so she's a bit put out. Have you made a start on any of the homework yet? I know you'll berate me again for waiting so long to even start; I had good intentions at the start of the summer. You know how it always ends up though, the summer days with you tend to slip by without my noticing. I hope I can make my work subpar, the professors never judge our summer homework quite as hashly. I can't wait until I'm seventeen, then I can use magic whenever I like at home. Owl me back as soon as possible, I think my mum is calling for dinner._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

Lily wrapped up the parchment, let out a small sharp whistle to call Beauty to her. She had named the burrowing owl so for its tendency to curl up in the blanket near the bookshelf, or even into corners of the bookshelf itself. It reminded her of the tale of Beauty and the Beast and so, the owl had become Beauty. She tied the small letter to the owls' leg and off it flew through the window. Lily remembered how she had finally gotten her own owl. A couple weeks into the summer she had received her school list along with a happy surprise, a prefect's badge. Severus' letter had held the same honor, both friends had been overjoyed, and Lily's mum had bought Severus a special gift as his parents had not. Lily skipped down the stairs and sat herself at the set table, Petunia was already there as well paying extraordinary attention to the design on the plates.

"How is your boyfriend Petunia?" Lily tried.

"Normal," Petunia hissed as their mother placed a bowl of mashed potatoes in the middle of the table.

"Everyone ready to eat?" Marie smiled at her two daughters.

Their father had passed away the year before in a car crash. They had struggled to pay for everything they needed and Lily had taken a small summer job to help pay for her school books. It's why she treasured Beauty so much, because she was a special gift. The last Christmas she had received a handmade sweater with a few holes in it, which barely fit but Lily couldn't have asked for anything more. James Potter however had gifted her, a real onyx necklace with silver chain. She had angrily confronted him over the gift, asking if he really found the need to flaunt his riches in front of those who might struggle to get by. It was however resting in the box it had come in on her dresser. She figured James saw it as a victory, but luckily it must've gotten through to him because he had settled for a card on her birthday in January.

There was a knock on the door and Marie stood to answer.

"Lily would you set another place? We have a guest."

"On it," Lily stood and hurried to the kitchen cupboards, setting another place for the mystery guest. She turned to find Severus standing in the dining room. Lily passed him a kind smile and took his hand, pulling him to sit down with them.

"I hear the big tests are this year, do you think you're ready for them?" Marie asked kindly as Petunia pouted at being surrounded by 'freaks'.

"Well, there is still quite a lot to learn before we can take the tests at the end of the year, I hope I will be prepared enough."

* * *

"Would you get your lazy butt of the couch and help me clean the house up?" James hollered towards Sirius who was lounging on one of the many luxurious Potter manor couches. Sirius raised the magazine he was reading over his head, lifting it awkwardly, so he could look up at his best friend.

"Why?"

"Remus and Peter are coming over soon and Moony had a hard night last week."

"It's just the guys! Come on James, you're acting as though some birds are coming to have a good go at us."

James glared in protest.

"Sirius, would you just help me?" he growled.

Sirius chose this moment to disappear behind the magazine once more. "I'd rather not."

"Padfoot-"

"Boys, dinner," A female voice called through the house. Sirius was off the couch within moments, rushing past James and through Potter Manor to his place at the table. When James entered the dining room, only slightly more dignified, seconds later-his mother and father were waiting quietly for him. The table was piled high with food, much more than four people could conceivably eat, but James knew it would all be gone by the end of the meal. His mother's cooking was delicious and James could only pick up on a few of the meals, not being a master at the stove.

James sat next to his father, trying to avoid the smug look Sirius was giving him. Charlus Potter was an aging man with a twinkle in his hazel eyes, his neatly combed black hair rested perfectly upon his balding head. He had a crooked smile and a crook in his back from slouching at a young age. Dorea Potter née Black was much different than her husband in all ways except her tidy hair. She had soft, black curls which rested delicately around her face; her cheery essence filled with her healthy pallor. Neither parent knew why James' hair grew all over the place, but Charlus thought he recalled an uncle on his side who had hair similar to their son's.

Contrasting her husband's liveliness, Dorea had a sad look about her brown eyes, a result of severing all ties with her large family when marrying Charlus. Labeled as a blood traitor, she had been swept from the Black family tree; a disgrace, to all those who had once known her. She was spoken of as the "white sheep" of the Black Family. It had become a running joke among the Black family to call anyone who was out of the ordinary a "white sheep" in contrast to their already dark name-further separating those who may be considered good, loving, or clean among a dark arts oriented society. Dorea Potter could still be seen, pouring over old photographs from the years when she was still in good graces with her family. Her favorite niece at one time had been Walburga Black, but the relationship had been cut short upon her dismissal as a Black heir. Her latest reports on the once sweet child were given by Sirius who despised his mother with every drop of blood in his body. Her presence repulsed him, which had broken Dorea's feelings and memories of the girl obsessed with pretty flowers, butterflies, and simple jewelry. Nevertheless, Dorea had found happiness again. She loved her husband and her son more than anything in the world; she was pleased to have Sirius as something of a second son as well. It seemed as though, slowly, she was being reunited with her old family.

Dinner was an almost silent affair, small comments cropping up every so often about the coming school year, the boys' futures, and to much chagrin-possible love interests. Yet when Lily had been brought up, James was strangely quiet; Sirius had stared at him as though he had two heads. For the past four years, just the thought of Lily had led to three hour discussions on just one aspect of her personality. Dorea was used to her sons' rants and tales of rejection. After a moment, James mumbled something about Lily's red hair, a faint smile playing across his lips. The three crinkled their eyebrows together, his comment had lacked the exuberance and fervor the topic of Lily had never failed to bring out in the handsome Quidditch player. It was in this moment, everyone at the table knew something was wrong.

* * *

Sirius was just about to confront James over what had happened at dinner, when there was a quiet knock on the grandiose doors. James pulled one open to find Remus and Peter standing on the porch, dressed in childish footie pajamas, with Hogwarts trunks behind them.

"I like the clothes." James complimented.

"Here, have a pair." Peter tossed him a green set, Sirius gained a red.

"I feel like I'd be betraying my house by wearing this. All I can think of is Slytherin." James held up the offending article with a disgusted look.

"Wormy's mum made them for us; she insisted we put them on before we left." Remus grimaced.

"Mum wants a picture of the four of us in them." Peter grumbled, pulling at the uncomfortable material. He hated the baby treatment, but his mother seemed insistent on giving it to him.

"I suppose we best get my mum to get a picture of us then." James chose to just strip in the entrance hallway, after the door had been fully shut-Sirius shirking his clothes as well. They kicked the day wear to the base of the grand staircase and pulled on the footie pajamas. The handmade articles were a bit too small for their size and uncomfortably squashed their feet together. All four boys were grimacing as they waddled their way through the manor in search of Mrs. Potter.

"What are you boys up to?" Dorea sounded highly amused.

"Hey mum, we were just looking for you." James struggled to turn around without giving himself a very painful pull at his crotch.

"Where did you get such a ridiculous set of pajamas?"

"Peter's mum," Sirius explained, bending over to try and loosen the area.

"She wants a picture of us in them; think you could give us a hand?" Peter suggested pulling at the fabric again.

"Yes, I'll try and find a camera quick so I can put you four boys out of your misery."

"Thanks Mrs. Potter," Remus said, collapsing into a heap and rubbing his feet, pulling at the toes.

Dorea returned moments later and once the boys had stood and smiled, she clicked it. The boys sighed and undid the zipper to their waists, letting the fabric gather there so they would only be shirtless. Each one sighed happily and rocked backwards onto their heels, before hitting the carpeted steps behind them.

"I'll have this developed and owled off as soon as possible." She assured them, disappearing once again.

"So what was that at dinner Prongs?"

"What happened at dinner?" Remus perked up, pushing himself to a sitting position, arms splayed behind him.

"We brought up the topic of Lily and he didn't go off on his usual, I don't even really know what they are, appraisals of her beauty?"

"What?" Peter shifted his eyes between Sirius and James. "You're not sick are you Prongs?"

"No I am not sick-I'm just, I'm confused as to how I feel." James sighed, rolling his shoulders and playing with the green material.

"Confused, in what way?" Remus the ever analytical human being he was, just had to know more than poor James knew himself.

"I don't even know. All I know is she doesn't have a lot of interest in me, or she's just in denial. I get so flustered around her and all my words come out jumbled. Most of the time I don't even know what I'm saying to her and I think it's why we end up in so many fights. Last week though, I ran into this other bird from school and we talked for a while. The terrible thing is that, I sort of enjoyed it. I don't want to give up on Lily, but this girl had a real interest in me."

"You actually met another girl, another girl that you willingly checked out?" Sirius raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I didn't really check her out Pads; it was more of a pleasant conversation between two people who could be friends."

"Well then Prongs, why don't you just be nice to the girl you met, become her friend and maybe everything will work itself out eventually." Peter suggested.

"Wormtail is right, just stick with Lily but also start looking at other options."

"I'll do that this year, I'll look around a bit more."

"That's the spirit mate." Sirius clapped his friend on the back and then fell backwards into the stairs. "Can we go to bed yet?"

* * *

"I think Leo is secretly in love with Aquarius, but because Aquarius is involved with Taurus, so he can't do anything about it." Lily philosophized as they gazed up at the seemingly endless batch of stars glittering in the velvet of black. The grass was cold against their backs, but neither one noticed.

"Personally, I prefer the Lion and Lamb kind of story. Leo being in love with Aries, both of them overcoming the trial of him being the predator, and her the prey. Falling in love against all odds, no matter what society tells them is right. It seems like a much better love story than an awkward love triangle in which Leo will never achieve his dreams." Severus returned, his black eyes drifting to Lily's soft figure. She was smiling at the idea he had just expressed.

"I can see how that would be very romantic, I can just imagine how amazing it'd be if it were to happen to me. Though, who would be my lion, I have not a clue." Lily sat up, pulling at some of the grass, a few blades coming free. She passed them from hand to hand until letting them dust the bottoms of her pajamas. Severus snorted at her notation.

"Please do tell me when you find your lion; perhaps you can help me find my lamb." Lily giggled, obviously not picking up on what he was trying to say.

"I'll definitely help you with that." Lily gave him a small, lopsided grin before stretching. Her light blue pajama top rose a couple inches above the waist band of her polar bear printed pants. Severus' eyes traced the pale flesh greedily, but she did not see the lustful look in his gaze when she turned back. "I'll see you in the morning; I think it's time for sleep."

"Night Lily," Severus whispered, trying to keep his voice calm and contained.

"Night Sev," He relished the way his name rolled off her sleepy lips and only headed to his own tent once Lily was safely zipped inside with the lantern out.

* * *

**Note: I have a confession; the Marauders are a lot more fun to write about. I like Lily and Severus and all, I just don't feel like they have much to do outside the realm of school. I also really like Peter, so I don't want to hear any hate towards him in the reviews. Definitely leave a review though! The more you review the more I might update! (Reviews include spamming PM's which ask me when my next update will be and making sure I'm writing the story.) ~May Waters, who had that happen to her and loved it.**


End file.
